


A Christmas Carol

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Ghosts, Ghosts of Christmas, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: What is a tale, but if not with it's own version of the classic holiday story?Three ghost that awaken a pour soul to keep them awake until the sun rises for Christmas day. To show the miracle of Christmas and the value of the moving experience we call life.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so- this may seem uninspired   
> bUt  
> Is a work of fiction really a work of fiction if it doesn't have a Christmas Carol version?  
> I'll answer for ya'  
> Nope!  
> So I'm technically doing all of us a favor!
> 
> In all seriousness, I hope you don't mind the use of the more than common trope. It just popped in my mind the other day and I really wanted to do it! Even if it is like- super cliche.  
> Even so, I hope I was able to do it at least a tiny little bit fun, even if everyone on the planet knows the plot already.

"I don't know Ronnie..." His face contorted into an ashamed look, shifting to avoid her concerned eyes. She placed her hand in his shoulder, her radiating support for him calming his cold breath. They just rested like that for a while, their strands of hair catching snowflakes like fish nets in water.

December always brought a beautiful scenery with the frozen lakes and white covered tracks.

"Think about it, ok? I wouldn't want to spend our first Christmas without you" She said as she wrapped her puffy arms around him, their thick coats not allowing for much direct contact. Even so, she clung to his body with adoration, mutual warmth being exchanged between them.

"You should get going, your parents won't like it if you arrive after sundown" He hummed, placing his hand on hers and slowly removing it, dreading having to part. They both stood up and said their goodbyes, JD not having any idea as to what awaited him in the dawn of his bedroom.

He eventually arrived at his house, the whole thing lacking any human presence. He looked around, seeing as every house in the ratio was adorned with beautiful Christmas lights, then turned to his, finding a grey empty shell of a house. Like a haunted house.

The interior was not much better than the exterior, but that was to expect. It looked exactly as it did the day Veronica first stepped into his house. His houses never changed of aspect, never bothering to decorate the rooms since his mom left. He placed all his layers of clothing on their respective places, walking up the stairs towards his quarters.

He stepped into his room and fell onto its darkness, breathing in the loneliness his bedroom reeked of. He looked out to his window, contemplating the other well decorated houses. He then turned back to his night table, his eyes fixated on the framed picture of a black haired woman. He bit his lip, wincing and then resting his head upon the clear glass.

"Fuck Christmas" He said, looking to the white covered floor in the outside world. Suddenly, the earth seemed to rumble, everything around him shaking vigorously. Was this an earthquake? But he wasn't in California anymore.

He gulped, about to find the perfect spot to not get squashed by the ceiling, but as suddenly as it came the movements stopped. 

JD looked around, perplexed by the events that had just happened. He felt weird inside, like something had happened. He looked out, seeing as no one was walking out the buildings. Had he imagined it?

He rolled his eyes and settled on his bed, guessing the stress was getting to his head. He breathed in once more, thinking of the beautiful girl that counted on him. How could he tell her no, yet how could he even dare to step in a Christmas party again.

He closed his eyes, figuring to just not show up tomorrow. He felt a tug in his heart for leaving Veronica hanging, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He turned to his side, trying to find peace in the dream world.

But then he heard it.

Chains. Echoing in the first floor of the house, chains were rumbling and whispering all around, hitting the few loose objects that were spread around the house. He heard whispers and whistles, he heard winds and metal, he hear ominous sounds that did not allow him to sleep. JD stood up and looked out his window, seeing his dad's car was still not present in the streets.

"Get out of my way" "Ugggh, why do we have to carry the chains? I want to be the scary ghost! " JD'S eyes widened, his ears hearing muffled voices beyond his four walls. His eyes settled on his door, his hand looking around for the gun that he hid under his covers.

"BOOooooOooOOH" 

Pale blue faces popped out of the wooden plank of the door, ridiculous expression being presented. His hands twitched towards the door in a lightning move, the gun loaded and ready to blow to pieces whatever intruders had decided to rob him of his sleep.

"Wowowow, lower the gun creep" He heard a too familiar voice and removed the gun from his line of vision. In front of him he found two familiar yet not welcome figures, their bodies extending chains that spread like tentacles around the room, crowding it with their presence.

"Kurt? Ram? What the hell are you doing in my house!" He went back to his previous position, wanting to get the two brain dead boys out of his room and out of his life as fast as possible. He hadn't seen them since the Christmas break started, and he certainly did not want to cross paths now.

"Get out right now!" He said definently, his gun held firmly against the two boys in the middle of the room... shining?

"Calm down Mc Guns, it's not like we can leave. Not yet" Kurt's voice was as stupidly condescending as always, driving JD to the desire to punch the boy. Or in this case, shoot him. But his impulses died down when his two very own eyes were subject to something he did not believe.

He watched as Kurt laid sideways in the air, his back and hands against nothing but air and wind. His feet of course touched nothing as well, virtually just floating in the air, being pushed by the gusts of wind coming in from the decades old ceiling.

"Do you have any good magazines in here?" He heard the other guy, Ram, rush to the underside of his bed. He watched in shock as the boy faced through the bed frame and into the darkness under his bed, finding nothing but lost socks and scraped homework.

"What the hell?" JD couldn't utter anything but that, shifting the cannon of his gun from Kurt to Ram in seesaw motion. He wasn't the one to loose his demeanor so easily, always keeping the cool stand and chill look. But when the two people he hated most were floating around his room, glowing like fireflies and acting so normally he did not have the capacity to just shrug it off.

"I wouldn't reccomend shooting that. Could tear a whole through your walls" Kurt said, still flying in mid air. "Not that I really care" His levitating body got close to the grey painted walls of the room, but instead of breaking his hairy crooked nose against it he passed through it. His physical appearance slipped through the wall, merging with the object without any pain reported by the boy.

The owner of the room was left speechless, for the first time in the never feeling impressed (or scared) by something the two idiots had done. He looked around, seeing Kurt's body return from whatever hell it went to and Ram finishing up with his intrusion of the book collection in the corner.

"Kurt, look at his stupid face! Dude you should totally see your face" JD's face was one of complete confusion and horror as the boys approached him, being too petrified to shoo them away. They rounded around him, their fingers passing through his flesh as they attempted to poke at his frozen characteristics.

"What the hell are you two doing here? How are you here? W- what happened to your bodies!" Altered was not enough to describe JD'S tone, his voice speeding from word to word. He took deep breaths, his mind getting the oxygen needed to calm his accelerating heart.

"Heather said that if we came we could have a threesome on New year's eve!" "Isn't that great?!" The two boys then started talking about their sexual appetite for a woman who was barely beautiful physically. 

JD stepped back and fell upon his bed, the covers bouncing of the surface and wrinkling the sheets. He just stared in awe at the floating figures in front of him, gulping as he watched them move their mouths.

"Wait- didn't we come here for something?" Ram placed a finger on his lower lip, looking up as if to search for a long lost memory. Kurt placed the crook of his fingers in his chin, recollecting for the presumably same memory. Kurt's eyes seemed to glimmer as he finally found the lost thought. He always had been the brighter one.

"Right! Heather told us to tell you that three ghost would visit you tonight before dusk" "Three sexy ghosts" The glowing figures laughed and punched each other, being able to share physical contact unlike with everything else in the room. JD arched an eyebrow at their words, them attempting to fool him with ghost bullshit. Then again they seemed like spectral creatures themselves.

"Ghosts? What-?" He placed his hands in his hips, releasing the useless fire weapon onto the bed. He took in a deep breath, managing his emotions and events as to be able to keep the information in order. Kurt and Ram were in his room, as ghosts, saying that more ghosts would visit, sexy ghosts. This was the stupidest dream he had ever been in.

"Yeaaah!" "Ghost of Christmas cats, ghost of Christmas presents, and the ghost of sexy black robes" The two neanderthals started dancing around, discussing matters over that third ghost Ram listed. In the midst of the confusion, one thing was clear. That ghost was a woman. 

JD'S eyes scrunched at the listing that the luminous boys had given. He turned around, his small pile of books now in his field of vision. He crouched down towards it, picking up a dark green colored cover, the title carved in golden cursive letters.

"A Christmas Carol" He pronounced, no tone present in his voice.

Kurt and Ram turned to him, their bodies suspended in the air. They were in the middle of a fight, their conversations about cliques and bikinis turning into a playful fistfight. JD turned to them, though his eyes were still glued to the book. He then shifted back to the boys, his mind trying to make sense of the situation.

"I'm not dreaming of a Christmas Carol, right? Please don't be joking with me" His eyes were crazed, feeling as if his mind had gone insane. He liked A Christmas Carol, he owned a book for Godsake, but he definitely was not pleased with the mainstream exploitation of the story that had led it to the complete loose of its meaning. Now his brain wanted to play part in that abhorrent game of money gaining, even if there were no profits. And much more, what's the point without the cash? Was this some torture to remind him of the horrible downfall of society as they traded their morals and traditions for a sick game of capitalism?

Also Kurt and Ram were in his room. That's already too much torture 

"Dreaming? No no I don't thin-" The sound of bells echoed through the room, making it vibrate with its waves of powerful noise. The bell's clapper was heard hitting the mouth several times, announcing the arrival of the first hour of Christmas to the residents of the small town. Except there are no bells in Sherwood Ohio.

JD looked around, failing to find the source of the booming announcements. The bell's clangs resonated though his eardrums, leaving him almost deaf to the words of the disappearing boys.

"See ya' creep" "The ghost of Christmas cats is next, give her lots of milk" They winked at him, and with that they dissipated. Their transparent glowing bodies seemed to dissolve around the air, leaving nothing but eerie silence at the ceasing of the bells. 

JD walked towards the center of the room, book still in hand and face just as terrified.

"Ghost of Christmas cats?" He looked down to the book, skipping a few pages to get to the appearance of the first ghost. The ghost of Christmas past, the one who led Ebenezer through memory lane of the Christmas times left behind. JD chuckled at the stupidness of the miswording, closing the book and rubbing his chocolate eyes. Sleep was getting to him.

SMASH!!

He jumped in fright at the loud noise behind him. He turned his body around, finding several of his object scattered through the ground. He looked back to their original place, finding nothing but his shadow, which grew larger and larger in size. 

His feet gave a step back, confused by the shift of brightness in the room. The dark blue color that surrounded the solitary house turning into bright yellows that filled the air with a sense of warmth, though the darkness of the shadows was ever much stronger than what it had been. He did not recognize that the source of the light was materializing itself behind him in his path, making him stumble back and almost fall.

"Eek!" A small yelp was heard, the voice hitting a particular high pitch. Not JD'S voice.

The figure stumbled backwards, it's luminescent form blocking JD of getting a good view of the intruder's face. The figure then fell onto the bed with a harsh motion, the mattress making a distressed sound as it was pushed almost to its limits. It hadn't been the same since Veronica first visited.

"Ouch! Be more careful" The female voice said, annoyance clear in the words. JD turned to his bed, noticing the sudden appearance of a young girl who was not Veronica. A saturated blonde hank of hair resting on a perfect treated head. Big turquoise eyes moved around the room, which was now illuminated with a high luminosity that originated from her. Yellow Heather.

It was hard not to notice that the girl was not sporting an usual ghost of Christmas past attire. She was definitely shining, as he recalls the ghost being described in the pages of the book he held. However, she did not sport the 'old' characteristics mentioned, not at all. Not a walking contradiction, just the yellow wearing bimbette she had been since the moment of birth. Though her signature bright yellow was replaced with a duller form, an opaque color that would be rather boring if it not were for the photons that radiated from her.

She resembled the ghost from the newest adaptation the most, though the floppy white tunic now was a leather garment that hugged her figure, and instead of the mess of hair he recalled, Heather's was stylized and combed into beautiful locks, adorned with beautiful bells and flowers. She was a lot more stylish in general, like a model from the magazines of questionable provenance the guys at school skimmed through.

JD was not pleased with the sight of a Heather in his house.

"Heather?" The girl answered to the call, changing her gaze to look directly at JD. Her lips grew into a smile when she notice his presence, bouncing off the mattress and approaching him. It was definitely Heather, the same yellow that always passed by in the hallway with her noisy friends, dragging Veronica behind.

Why did the ghosts have to be the people he hated the most? Couldn't it be Veronica, a couple of slushies and his bike? Did his brain hate him? Considering the amount of times he's gotten it frozen, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Veronica's boyfriend! Hi, it is I, the ghost of Christmas past, here to show you the Christmas times long forgotten" She beamed with happiness, her aura being reflected by the light that submerged the room. Her words seemed to be read off of a script, her nervous gaze aiding to the suspicion.

"What kind of hellish dream is this?" JD asked to no one in particular, covering his eyes from the blinding light in front of him. This definitely did not feel like a dream, neither a nightmare. With the many nightmares that had plagued his slumber over the years, he had gotten used to recognizing night terrors over reality. This very much felt real, even if it was quite absurd. Regardless, he refused to believe this was not some kind of elaborate stunt his mind pulled on him. Maybe a hallucination.

"Dream? This is no dream. Didn't Kurt and Ram tell you about it" Heather chimed, her pale hands landing on her hips, probably mad at the floating boys rather than at the guy in front of her. JD'S thoughts wandered through the book he was almost certain this was about. The couple of annoying beasts were probably meant to be Scrooge's deceased friend, Jacob Marley.

Then it hit him, though it should have hit him a while ago. He was Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Yeah- well, no. But I can imagine what this is A Christmas Carol, right?" JD turned to the light bulb girl, who gave a rushed nod that made the ornaments in her head jingle in unison. Her nails moved to her face, hitting her cheekbone in a concentrated rythm, her whole stand indicating an inpatient mood.

JD's expression turned into one of disgust, not particularly at Heather. He was Ebenezer Scrooge in this story. The guy who had to witness his past, present and future all in Christmas tales. He did not want that, he certainly did not want that at all.

"Ugh- Heather, look. I know you came here with good intentions and all that shit, but I'm gonna ask you to go. I won't go through this miracle of Christmas bullshit, I just can't" He dismissed the girl with a raging annoyance, his steps separating him as far as possible from the shining figure. He massaged his forehead, his nerves wracking as he waited for the girl to disappear. He really did not want to go through that odyssey.

"But Jason, you have to come! It's our duty to lighten your heart to the warmth of Christmas, to grant Veronica's wish. Come with me and we can visit the Christmases of the past, look out for what went wrong" She extended her hand at him, her eyes shifting towards the clock that laid on top of the bed frame. Her lip gloss was removed by her biting teeth, awaiting for JD to accept her offer.

"Don't loose your sleep over something so minuscule. I already know what went wrong" His words were a shiver, his warm breath morphing into clouds thanks to the dropping temperatures.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you do not get a choice in this" Her pointy fingernails gripped the cotton t-shirt that covered the boy, dragging him with her to the center of the room.

The window besides them opened in a blink, allowing the white fairies to enter and litter his floor with their chilly presence. The winds then shifted, pushing the snowflakes in a trip around his room in increasing velocities. The room started spinning in hurricane motion, the white dots expanding in number, encapsulating the view until it was nothing but burst of wind and snow.

His stomach started revolving, coping the circulating motion he was trapped in. His eyes traveled back and forth, searching for a gape in the impotent barrier of snowflakes. His eyes landed on the girl whose turquoise eyes were closed shut in a concentrating manner, humming an unfamiliar holiday jingle.

The dizziness in his stomach got to his head, the spiral of motion leaving him vulnerable to his exhaustion. His eyes began to blink slower and slower, his consciousness drifting out of his physical body. Soon enough, he was asleep.

* * *

His eyes regained focus, bright lights dazzling him with their fury. He shifted, trying to recall what just happened. His eyes widened, not believing where he found found himself at. He was in the middle of a familiar yet distant livingroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so- I couldn't finish it on time  
> Look! I had to do two other things for this place plus all the other things I had to do for other fandoms and personal friends. I consider this an achievement.
> 
> Anyway, the next part should be up... soon. Let's hope before the 31st.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
